Kamen Rider Nexus
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Anna and Stanley live with Geo and Jeff after the death of their parents, Knuckles and Amy, as well as the destruction of both the Master Emerald and Angel Island and they inherit their parents' airboards. However, when an evil army known as the Devastation Empire, attack Neo-Earth, Stanley is drafted Into the Nexus Foundation to become their hero, Kamen Rider Nexus.


Kamen Rider Nexus

Author's NOTE: Cmara-Sempai/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotarou Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, Capcom owns Megaman, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog

Plot: Anna and Stanley live with Geo and Jeff after the death of their parents, Knuckles and Amy, as well as the destruction of both the Master Emerald and Angel Island and they inherit their parents' airboards. However, when an evil army known as the Devastation Empire, led by Searcher, Zadrax, Bogulus, Dr. Shinigami, Ambassador Chaos, and Lord Aeon attack Neo-Earth, Stanley is drafted into the Nexus Foundation to become their hero, Kamen Rider Nexus.

"Stanley? Are you OK, little buddy?" said a voice

A red Echidhog, about 11 years of age opened his emerald green eyes, he had crimson red fur, brown boots and green bracelets and he looked at a boy his age "Yeah, Geo. I'm just remembering my parents death and the eradication of both the Master Emerald and Angel Island and that we had to evacuate to the space colony we live on now." And Geo said "I visited their graves." And Hope walked in "Here." She said, handing a vehicle that was like a board, It looked like Red Rock from Sonic Free Riders mixed with the one from Sonic Riders Zero Gravity. "This is Dad's airboard." Said Stanley as he held it and Jeff, Geo's adoptive older brother said "It's yours now." And Stanley walked onto the streets and placed the airboard on the sidewalk and he stepped on and smiled

"Let's Rock!"

(Cue song "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)

(The Kamen Rider Nexus logo appears)

**CL****E********CLEAN EYES ni utsuru********henka no********nai robou********no uwa**

** N********hashirinukeru********mahha gojyuu********no********yume**

(It shows Stanley looking at a picture of Knuckles and Amy, and then it shows him placing a vase of flowers on their graves)

******tsumuji********kaze******** ga tekubi********ni karamitsuki****  
********kinou no********boku kara********kuratta kizu********ni chikau**

(It cuts to Stanley looking at the air, showing multiple stars and starships of all shapes and sizes until the one for the Devastation Empire appeared, then it shows Stanley getting drafted into the Nexus Foundation and given a metal arm and leg)

**aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare **

**machiwabita kono kaze ga naderu**

(It shows the members of the Devastation Empire)

******tenohira********ni kizanda****  
********kyou ni tadoritsuku********tame********no ippo**

(Stanley is seen training to fight the monsters)

******asu wa asu********no kaze ga fuku sa to******

(Stanley then turns the NexusKey in his NexusDriver and transforms into Kamen Rider Nexus)

******tasogare sora de namida********koraete**

(It shows Stanley/Kamen Rider Nexus using his Aftersurge Saber to slice down multiple Zormi)

******yagate********otona ni naru********bokura e**

(It shows Stanley's friends making peace signs, Stanley/Kamen Rider Nexus then proceeds to use the Erupting Rider Punch, and the Kaijin explodes)

******seiten no hekireki**

(There is a close up on Neo Japan as Stanley/Kamen Rider Nexus watches over it on his motorcycle, Nexus Charger, as his muffler blew in the wind)

Chapter 1: The new Rider

It cuts to Stanley walking down a street, he was walking to the Gaea Terminal. He always goes there to reach the park, where he goes to think. He heard a kid crying, and saw some goons cornering a boy with brown hair "HEY, YOU BIG PALOOKAS!" yelled the red Echidhog as he jumped over the rail "LEAVE THIS KID ALONE BEFORE I GO BERSERK!" and the bully said "This ain't your business, kid!" and Stanley said "Yes it is, **SCRAM!" **And he beats down multiple thugs, until one of them got super peeved and took out a bat "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP, RUNT!" and Stanley said "Not a chance, you scum-sucking snake in the grass!" and he kicked the thug in the jaw, hard "RETREAT!" said the leader "AND DON'T COME BACK!" yelled Stanley and he faced the boy "You gonna be OK, little dude?" said Stanley and the boy said "Yeah, thanks. Who are you?" and Stanley said "I'm Stanley Rose, and I just have a drive to help people." And the boy said "I'm Kenichi." And Stanley helped Kenichi, "Well, Kenichi, let's find your mom or dad." And a voice said "Kenichi!" and a boy that looked like Jaden Yuki with Saiyan Saga Yamcha's hairstyle arrived "Hi, I'm Kenichi's older brother, Sakuza." And Stanley shook Sakuza's hand.

"Wow, Stanley! You beat up a group of thugs ganging up a kid?" said Jeff "Yeah, I don't know why, but I have a drive to help people." Said Stanley, and Geo said "You're like the next Hino Eiji." And Stanley said "Hino…Eiji?"and Geo said "Hino Eiji is a Kamen Rider, he used the Core Medals to change forms to fight monsters as Kamen Rider OOO." And Stanley said "Right, I read up on him!"

In Deep Space

It cuts to a Super Star Destroyer like ship, inside is the Darkness Empire, which is comprised of Wheatley,the ship computer, DeadKnight, the master swordsman, Shinigamihakase, the scientist, Jestor, the royal fool/assassin, Huntsman, the gun-slinging assassin, Ambassador Nightmare, the commander, and Aeon, the leader. They can take over any planet or space colony that is in sight.

"Wheatley, report." said Aeon

"It seems that we are over Neo-Earth right now." said Wheatley

"Excellent, we shall attack in one hour!" said Aeon and Shinigamihakase said "I have created the Spider Mechanoid to massacre all of the Humans, Mobians and Reploids." and Aeon said "Good work, doc." and Shinigamihakase said "You have my _utmost _gratitude."

At the Akibahara District of Neo Japan, Stanley had purchased an English translated version of the _Fullmetal Alchemist_ manga. And he got volume one "This is a real page-turner!" he said until he saw a building on fire and ran to investigate.

Elsewhere, a giant building was there, this was the base for a group of Human, Reploid and Mobian rescuers and monster fighters called the Nexus Foundation. Lead by Omega Zero. One of the scientists was named Ciel, a human girl around 14 years, Omega was currently asleep on his desk, and Ciel was playing _Angry Birds_ on her tablet, until

_**The alarm sounded!**_

"Ack! I'm up! I'm up!" said Omega as he snapped awake and he saw the Spider Mechanoid wreaking havok "Oh man! This is bad!" said Ciel and Aaron Rose, Anna and Stanley's older brother saw Stanley "THERE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" he said with a freaked out expression on his face and he goes to save him. _'Good luck, Aaron.' _thought Omega

At Neo-Japan's Akibahara district

"Alrighty, everyone out of the building, hustle!" said Stanley, as he got everyone out of a burning building. And he saw a black and white, red eyed version of an Aracnea Worm from Kamen Rider Kabuto. "Oh look, a hero. One of my favorites!" he said as he charged at Stanley "Missed me!" said Stanley "Yeah, but the next time I strike won't!" said the Spider Mechanoid as he stomped on Stanley's knee, breaking his left leg in half "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Stanley in pain, "Next I go for your right arm!" said the Spider Mechanoid as he tore off Stanley's right arm "Yoink!" he said as he tore it off, Stanley clutched the stump of his arm "Who are you!?" and the Spider Mechanoid said "I am the Spider Mechanoid, your executioner!" and Aaron said "STEP OFF!" and shot a laser blast at the Spider Mechanoid, injuring it "My name's Aaron, I'm your brother, Stanley." and Stanley passed out from his injuries.

At the Nexus Foundation base, Stanley was being fitted with a robotic arm and leg. "He's waking up! Give him room!" said Aaron as Stanley opened his eyes "Ughhhh...My achin' head." he spoke as he opened his eyes and saw an older version of him, he had the same hairstyle as Riku from Kingdom Hearts, he has a green left eye, and a purple right eye. "Aaron?" he said and Aaron nodded yes. And Stanley saw his robotic prosthetic arm and leg "A robotic arm and leg?" he said as he looked at his new limbs and Aaron said "I have a collage fine arts in cybernetics." and Stanley stood up and saw Reploids, Humans and Mobians of all forms. "You are the last hope of Neo Japan. Kamen Rider Nexus." said Aaron as he handed a belt to Stanley, it looked like the Arcle, but with the center of ShadowMoon's Kingstone belt with a MaDan Key holder on the left side. "Good luck, the Spider Mechanoid was seen attacking the city." said Aaron "The same monster that tore off my arm and broke my leg in half, so to me, it's personal!" said Stanley as he sprints out the door.

(Location: Neo Japan, Akibahara Destrict)

The Spider Mechanoid was busy wreaking havok in town. "I'll strike fear into all the hearts of heroes!" and Stanley said "NOT MINE, YOU WON'T!" and put on the NexusDriver and pulled out a Henshin Key and inserts it "Henshin!" he spoke as he turned it **"Surge Drive!" **announced the NexusDriver as Stanley was clad in a suit, he looked like Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, with Kamen Rider Aqua's head, his armor was silver, his helmet's optics were green, he wore a silver muffler, he had a device similar to an Arm Terminal from "Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE" on his left arm. "I am Kamen Rider Nexus!" said Stanley as the Spider Mechanoid said "You've returned! Now your worthless life must end!" he said as he snapped his fingers, causing grunts similar to the Gormin with the heads of Dustards arrived, "Zormi, destroy him!" said the Spider Mechanoid

(Cue Song: "Through the Fire" by Crush 40)

"C'mon! Bring it!" said Stanley as he fought the Zormi, threw them over ravines, and even snapped their necks and he fought the Spider Mechanoid "This is for all the good people you've harmed!" said Stanley as he threw the Spider Mechanoid on his back _'Time to go all Domon Kasshu on his face!' _thought Stanley as heturned a finisher key **"Final Overcharge!" **announced the NexusDriver as Stanley's right arm glowed red "This hand of mine is BURNING RED!" he said as he took a stance "It's burning grip tells me to defeat you!" and he charged at the monster "ERUPTING RIDER PUNCH!" he said as he delivered a hook punch, finishing off the Spider Mechanoid "NO! IMPOSSIBLE! I'VE LOST TO SOME LITTLE KID! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed the Kaijin before he exploded and Stanley began breathing "Phew." and a civillian said "Who are you?" and Stanley said "My name is Kamen Rider Nexus. And If somebody needs help, I'll be there." and he teleported

"Welcome to the team, little bro!" said Aaron as he handed Stanley his uniform, and ruffled his hair. "Feels great to be welcomed!" said Stanley with a smile "Stanley!" said a voice "Annie!" said Stanley as he hugged his older sister "Hi, Aaron!" said Anna and Aaron pulled Anna into a big hug!

At deep space

"A little kid felled the Spider Mechanoid that easilly?" said Aeon "I'm sorry! I promise to do better!" said Shinigamihakase and Aeon spoke "Please do, doc."

("Knight Of The Wind" by Crush 40 plays)

(It just shows Nexus riding on his bike, Nexus Chaser)

**Hey all (hey all) welcome to the greatest storm** **I know (I know) you have waited much too long** **And I (and I) I will be your shining star** **I'm here (I'm here) here to conquer near and far** **Like a sword (a sword) I'm drawn (I'm drawn)** **Into t****he heat ****of day** **Like a knight (a knight), I fight (I fight)** **Until the fight is won** **In a rage (a rage), I save (I save)** **Each and every, each and every, each and everyone** **'Til this war is won** **And I live to rule by the sword** **Slashing through the** **Every inch of the power, the power in you** **As I sit, as I stand** **By the table I command** **My kingdom** **I'm the knight of the wind**

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Nexus_

Aeon sends the Wasp Mechanoid to cause chronic insomnia!

Aeon-"Make sure that nobody gets any sleep!"

Elsewhere, Stanley gets his own wheels!

Aaron-"Introducing the Nexus Chaser!"

Can Stanley come out on top?

Find out next on Chapter 2, "Flight of the Wasp Mechanoid!"

Stanley-"This clinches it!"


End file.
